undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sans/Horrortale
Horror! Sans is an unsafe version of Sans, created by the user of Tumblr Sour-Apple-Studios. This AU has a lot of years after a neutral route and things have changed for the worse. No matter how many puns explode from this skeleton or how many funny bones it tickles, it will still eat at the end of the day. Appearance Horror!Sans doesn't change much when it comes to attire. Like UnderTale Sans, he wears a blue jacket, black shorts with white stripes, a white shirt and instead of slippers, blue tennis shoes. His shirt also appears to be stained with blood, as shown in SAS's mini-comic "Service" His physical appearance is what really makes him stand out. Unlike his UnderTale counterpart, He still wears the same clothing, but it's dirtier from the blood. His bones are weak since he hadn't eaten anything for many years. His eye always glows blood red. He's got a big cracked hole in his head. Sometimes he's portrayed carrying a big axe, but in the original comic Sans isn't seen carrying any weapon (Expect one mini-comic, where is Sans seen carrying a bear trap). His smiley grin has widened and became more psychotic after his cranium got broken. (which technically means he is in pain) You see, due to being trapped underground for so long, he's become extremely bored with everything and is generally insane. Abilities Horror's injury has left him with limited magic use. He can still summon bones, though very bloody and sharp in nature, and use his blue attack. But there's been no mention of Gaster Blasters and his teleportation is limited. This is where his luring technique comes in handy. He has a meat cleaver in the comics but the fandom has given him a hatchet or axe, that deals a very deadly amount of damage since it has killed the player/Aliza with one slice. His hp though is unsure of, though it's safe to assume since he calls himself as "undead" that he has more than the average sans' hp. Personality Sans looks pretty much bored with everything. He seems to be perfectly fine with killing humans, however, he appears to avoid eating humans himself. Even going so far as to have notes to Papyrus stating to stop him if he ever tries to eat anything moving (humans, he outright specifies). He also hints in previous pages of the comic at his avoidance of human meat. Like the original sans, he cares for his brother deeply & still sleeps at his sentry station. He also enjoys making head dogs (hot dogs made from severed heads). His jokes and pranks are more scary and dangerous than being funny and annoying. He is known to enjoy more psychological torture, which is why Flowey warns Aliza of his traps. He has amnesia, (due to getting his skull broken) that he doesn't remember about Frisk. Relationships/Character Mentions HorrorTale Toriel: Horror appears to be friends with Toriel, communicating with her from behind the door. Though in the Playable Teaser, he claims that he hasn't checked up on her lately. It seems like they are still in contact. He was the one who told her how terrible the world outside the Ruins is at the moment, which seriously damaged her sanity. He also tried to prevent Aliza from escaping the Ruins. HorrorTale Papyrus: His relationship with Papyrus hasn't changed, they're still very close. But he questions how much time and effort should be put into his brother's puzzles. Yes, they have an interesting spin of bloody murder but they're not original. Sans convinced him to eat the humans, so he won't die from starvation. The Player / Aliza: Horror doesn't care much for the player/Aliza. To him, she's just another human that's about to meet their doom. When asking him about "Home" he replies with "Aw, gotta family waiting for ya? Nice parents? Friends? That's cute. But I doubt it. You look pretty miserable for a well-loved baby human." ''He then proceeds to insult Aliza and explain how things down in the Underground are worse. His gore puns make Aliza really uncomfortable. Beyond this, Sans tried his best to resist the urge to eat half-cooked Aliza, and he also teleported her from death, so he might care. HorrorTale Undyne: Horror hates the Underground's new ruler, Undyne or "Queen Und**k" is what he calls her. He hates her so much. He also likes 'hanging' with his bro. She broke his skull because he wasn't following her orders but the truth is that Undyne broke his skull to gain his power source. HorrorTale Gaster: After asking about Alphys, you can ask about Gaster (It's hidden under the "..." text.) Horror!Sans will tense up, flash an unsettling smile and then bones will impale Aliza. Papyrus responds with a ''"SANS! NOT AGAIN!" and then the death screen appears with Flowey saying, "That's a touchy subject down here." Trivia/Extra *His dialogue ranges from helpful advice/encouragement to bad ideas and random gibberish. *In-game, it's impossible to pass him unless the player has tasted Papyrus's spaghetti first. *There is another mini-comic piece, showing how a date might go in Horrortale. *He still drinks ketchup, not blood. *SAS doesn't mind if people ship their AU's characters. (Most common ship happens to be Aliza x Horror!Sans) *After the neutral ending, Horror! Sans has killed more than one human before Aliza fell down. Gallery IMG_0398.gif tumblr_o5mkfaJ6a61voa3eqo1_500.png|Horror!Sans-Sans meets UnderTomb Sans horrortale_sans_by_bluebutterflythings-da06d79.jpg horrosna_by_beethovenus-da9576o.png|Sprite by Beethovenus horrortale_sans__by_addicted2electronics-da5jmu2.png ALL_THE_SANSES! - Edited.png|Horrortale Sans sprite by TheNitroFlamer|link=http://undertale-au.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheNitroFlamer Horrortale sans crop.png|Overworld sprite by SomeRandomWriter One head dog coming up.jpg|One head dog coming up! Category:Horrortale Category:Sans Category:Horror Category:Skeletons Category:Villains Category:The Judge Role Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Insane Category:Skeleton